Findorr Calius
, sometimes romanized as Findore Klarius, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance thumb|left|190px|Findor as first introduced with his full mask Findor is a slim, effeminate looking male Arrancar. The remains of his hollow mask consists of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face, with eye holes, and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His hollow hole is not visible. Findor's Arrancar outfit vaguely resembles a Spanish soldier and he has customized it with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and a knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. He wears his hakama in a similar style to Nnoitra Jiruga, with the legs tucked into his boots. He has long flowing blonde hair and (under his mask) almost leopard like light purple markings around his grey eyes. Personality He first appears to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, but this couldn't be further from the truth. Findor, while acting cool and collected at first, has a clear enjoyment of battle, and when riled, can seem to be a bit manic. He seems rather arrogant and fairly confident in his abilities, as shown when he encounters Shūhei Hisagi and states that he will fight at exactly the same power level as a Lieutenant. He is also said to be rather talkative, and was once called a "chatterbox" by Hisagi as a result. Findor seems to be quite deductive and analytical, being able to guess the average power levels of seated Shinigami officers and even replicate them while fighting. His analytical demeanor is also demonstrated by his habit of saying very often. This stems from his belief that life is "nothing but a sequence of difficult problems", and one's ability to make correct choices decides their fate. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty". However, when faced with certain defeat in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, he tried to withdraw, suggesting that his sense of self-preservation exceeds his respect for Baraggan's commands. Plot Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Baraggan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan himself decides to give all orders. Findor is then ordered to summon four gigantic Hollows to destroy the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 318 The hollows are killed however by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, who are protecting the pillars. In response, Baraggan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. Findor is sent to do battle with Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 The two duel for a while before Hisagi comments that his opponent's power appears only at that of a fifth seat. Findor replies that he has passed his test and he will now fight at a lieutenant's level. Using the knife attached to his wrist he begins breaking off fragments off his mask, increasing his power each time, until finally only half his mask remains, at lieutenant level.Bleach manga; Chapter 322 After fighting for some time Findor finds that Shūhei isn't fighting at the level he believes to be lieutenant as Shūhei is the only one that is tired. Wanting to finish the battle, Findor releases his Zanpakutō and gains crab-like pincers on his arms. His attack forces Shūhei to release his own Zanpakutō. Because of the unpredictability of Hisagi's new weapon, Findor takes damage and decides to remove 90% of his mask, claiming his power is now raised to Captain-level. Shūhei quickly cuts Findor's right claw in half and criticizes him for not fearing his own power or that of his opponent, a lesson that was taught to him by his former captain, Kaname Tōsen. Findor then tried to flee from the battle but is struck down and killed by Shūhei's Zanpakutō. Hisagi comments Findor was nowhere near the level of Captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 The battle between Findor and Shūhei was significantly altered in the anime. Findor manages to put up a better fight, utilizing Cero, Bala and eventually forcing Shūhei to release his Zanpakutō. After his right claw is cut off, Findor desperately tries to kill Shūhei with a massive Cero. Shūhei, however, uses his newly released Zanpakutō to cut through the Cero and kill him at the same time.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Powers & Abilities Hollow Mask Power Inhibitor: Curiously, his hollow mask appears to act as some kind of inhibitor of his powers (similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's eye patch), and by breaking fragments of it off with the knife on his wrist, it can increase his power exponentially. When whole, his power level is equal to that of a fifth seat Shinigami, and when half of his mask he is broken he is as strong as a Lieutenant. When the mask has to the point of a small section over his left eye he is supposedly as strong as a captain. At his "Lieutenant level", he was shown able to easily overwhelm Shūhei Hisagi (while he refrained from unleashing his Zanpakutō). Cero: By pointing his sword at the opponent and concentrating his spiritual pressure at the tip of his sword, he can fire an indigo Cero. In his Resurrección, he fires his Cero from the larger claw, and is more potent than when unreleased, though the full power of his Cero is unknown, as Shūhei Hisagi sliced through it with his Shikai before it could hit him. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Findor is highly proficient in swordsmanship. Findor is also exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword and possessing a highly technical swordsmanship skill while engaged in combat, seemingly being unfazed even in combat with another expert swordsman. He was capable of not only holding his own against Shūhei Hisagi in swordsmanship, but also overwhelming the lieutenant with sheer ferocity and strength. Summon Hollows: Findor appears to be able to summon Hollows by whistling, as shown when he was ordered to destroy the four pillars that kept the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. Swinging his sword around, Findor is able to fire a barrage of indigo Bala blasts. Sonído Expert: Being an Arrancar, Findor is able to use Sonído. He has shown to be highly proficient at using it. At "Lieutenant level", his might at it allows him to catch lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi off guard during most of their fight. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Findor is deceptively strong. This was shown from his ability to catch Shūhei Hisagi's attack with a single hand at "Lieutenant level" and then hurl him at a tremendous distance. High Spiritual Power: His spiritual power gives him the ability to fight on par with a Gotei 13 lieutenant. Much like his Cero and Bala, his spiritual power is indigo in color. Zanpakutō : Its sealed form resembles a standard-sized katana with a pink handle and a guard that resembles a Spanish épée or rapier. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Findor says the release command, causing a huge eruption of spiritual energy in the form of purple flames. When released, he has large crab-like claws that cover both of his hands; the right claw is very large, similar to that of a fiddler crab. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. at the other end of the tip of the claw, it seems that there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder, most likely to help him lift the claw up as it is shown to be stretched like rubber. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, his claws are extremely tough, as he is able to block an unreleased Zanpakutō with ease. His strength is noticeable in the fact that he is able to snip hard materials with ease. In this form, his Cero and Bala are released from the larger claw. :*'Highly-Pressurized Water Jets': In this form, Findor can fire high-pressure streams of water from his right claw that are powerful enough to cut through buildings easily. :*'Crushing Water Sphere': After unleashing a large barrage of his water jets, Findor can direct them to surround a target and gradually shrink until it crushes them. Trivia *Findor has the longest release phrase of any Arrancar thus far. Quotes *"¡Exacta!" *"Life is an onslaught of difficult problems. And the ones who find the correct answers get to survive." *"No es exacto. You're wrong." References Navigation de:Findor Carias es:Findor Carias Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros